30 Kisses Dealt the Cards
by MapleandPolarBears
Summary: Written for a Writing game: Cardverse. An argument fills the kingdom over the Ace of Spades, and what's the mischievous Joker got to do with it. Drabble


Done for a Writing Exercise/Game on my RP forum. The game is called 30 Kisses. There's 30 prompt words/phrases in which to write a short story involving a kiss.

This theme was Dealt the Cards... It was a perfect oppertunity to write CardTalia... And I almost might have forgotten to write in the kiss in this one...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a cold day in the Kingdom of Spades, the sky was down cast and the wind was bitterly cold as it blew down the dark blue streets. The King and Queen of Spades were arguing as usual, yelling caught on each gust of wind and was carried across the kingdom for all to hear.

"He's your brother! Do something about it!" yelled one of the two males. He was the Queen of Spades, despite the fact he was male. He had short blond hair and dark bushy eyebrows that toped emerald green eyes.

"But Arthur, what am I supposed to do? I'm not gonna tell Mattie that he can't visit a friend" stated the King, his bright blue eyes cast down as his queen and lover shouted to him. He let his sandy blond hair fall in front of his face, whilst one stubborn strand stuck up.

"I don't know Alfred... but I'm not having the Ace of Spades constantly be a traitor to our Kingdom, especially when he's visiting that damn Frog's Kingdom!" Arthur stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. As he walked by he spotted the cause of the argument sat on a bench out side the room. They looked at each other for an instant, both of them with stern unwavering facades, before the Queen carried on walking.

The Ace of Spades gave a sigh when Arthur left and decided he wasn't going to wait for Alfred to come out of the room and give him a similar look. So he stood from the bench and went off in the opposite direction.

He wasn't the kind of person to start or cause arguments, most of the time people forgot he even existed, even if he was the King's brother. But today was different apparently. He'd just been on his way home from visiting the Kingdom of Diamonds where one of his dearest friends, Francis was the King. Visiting other kingdoms wasn't a traitorous act, not at all, especially for the Aces who acted as Diplomats between the four kingdoms, but Francis was different. Arthur hated him. And it wasn't just a small rivalry, it was a full blown hatred.

Matthew had made his way to the palace gardens were he just wanted to relax in peace for a while. Of course that wasn't to happen.

Sensing the tension between the King and Queen and hearing the arguments, was just what two mischievous people had been waiting for. They were Jokers, and didn't belong to any Kingdom, they just drifted, and caused trouble where they could. They might have been responsible for Arthur finding out where the Ace of Spade's had been that day, of course they had everything planned.

The taller joker gave a smile to the one who looked no older than a child, "Thanks Peter, I owe you one," he told him as he shooed him away. The kid scoffed and ran off, knowing the other wouldn't repay his debt, he never did. He'd just been chased from the Kingdom of Diamonds and beaten up by the Queen of Spades, all for the other's bloody crush.

The Joker remaining looked out over the gardens were he spotted Matthew sitting alone. It was a little unusual for, more often than not, he had a pet polar bear cub carried in his arms. He gave a nod and a little self encouragement, then jogged up to the obviously distressed Ace.

"Hey Birdie!" He called as he landed after a quick jump on a bench beside him, "Queenie getting ya down?"

"G-Gil?" Matthew turned round, surprised to see him, although he realised he probably shouldn't be, he always had a habit of turning up, not that he minded his company, "I guess. Arthur found out that I was visiting Francis again, now he's in one of his bad moods."

"That's so totally unawesome! No one should be mad at you Birdie," Gilbert said matter-of-fact-ly. He leaned towards him and gave his cheek a quick peck.

Matthew stared in shock, his hand brushing over his tingling cheek, "G-Gil?"

"Oh! Great!" The Joker and the Ace turned to face an unexpected on looker, The Queen of Hearts. "Not only is our Ace a traitor he's making out with a damned Joker..."

Matthew tried to defend himself, the kiss had taken him by surpise, and it was just on the cheek; but before he could he heard Gilbert chirp happily.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Queenie!" The Joker pulled the Ace of Spades off his seat and onto his knee, crashing their lips together.

The Queen left, fuming.


End file.
